


In Re: My Recent Illness

by coffeesuperhero



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in what I am calling my kitchen 'verse, a mostly ridiculous no-beach-divorce romp through Erik's adventures in cooking for a house of mutants. In this installment, poor Charles has a head cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Re: My Recent Illness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers** : This isn't for profit, just for the fun of [pocky_slash](http://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/profile)'s [Rainy Day, Cuddles, Cookies, & Tea Fic Fest](http://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/1567055.html). All characters & situations belong to Marvel Entertainment, 20th Century FOX, and various subsidiaries.  
> Originally posted at the fic fest, just posting here to keep everything nice and archived.

> **In re: My Recent Illness**
> 
> Dear Erik,
> 
> As I am sure you have noticed, I have been a bit under the weather lately. It is not my intention with this memorandum to cause you any anxiety, my friend, as this dreadful cold is no doubt the product of nothing more sinister than a simple virus and the change of season (though let us be honest, we should have had the good sense to come in out of the rain the other evening-- I trust you remember the evening to which I am referring and the reasons we elected to stay out in the rain), but I did want to address a few tasks that I fear might be neglected during my self-imposed quarantine. (I'm doing this for the rest of you, you know, Erik; I have no wish to see the rest of you infected with my sniffles. Would it kill you to prepare some chicken soup for your ailing friend? We've a metal tray in the kitchen, as I'm sure you have ascertained. You wouldn't even be required to enter my sick room to deliver the meal. A note about how you've pined away during my sudden attack by rhinovirus and how much you long to kiss me once more wouldn't go amiss, either. I'd do it for _you_.)
> 
> I fear that while I have been sneezing and sniffling and generally feeling dreadfully tired and alone, the children's training has not been undertaken in a manner befitting the seriousness of the exercises. Yesterday afternoon--
> 
> Ah. I shall stop writing this now, because you've just come in with a tray of tea and soup and homemade cookies. (Oatmeal raisin, my favourite. You remembered! Don't worry, I'll never let anyone know that you were so kind to me during this, my period of convalescence.) Occasionally it's as though you can read _my_ mind. Or perhaps I was thinking too loudly in your direction again. No matter. I am very glad to see you, and as soon as I've recovered, I would, potential colds be damned, very much enjoy staying out in the rain with you again.
> 
> Yours, &c., &c., sincerely, and so forth,
> 
> Charles Xavier  
> 

  
\+ + + +  


>   
>  **In Re: Your ~~Stupid Face~~ ~~Inveterate Whining~~ Most Recent Memorandum**
> 
> Charles,
> 
> Of course I would care for you while you were ill. I can't imagine you truly believed it was Raven leaving a steaming cup of tea next to your sickbed every morning, complete with the appropriate number of sugar cubes and the approximate measure of milk you usually use to drown your morning tea. Perhaps it was Raven all along. Perhaps the little ones conspired to creep quietly into your room while you were sleeping to leave you a perfectly prepared hot toddy to soothe your sore throat. Certainly the pitcher of water that kept refilling itself was all thanks to Moira.
> 
> (All right, the water was actually Moira's idea, but I brought it upstairs.)
> 
> I do love you, Charles, and it's only because you're ill that I am admitting this in writing, but I even enjoy all the other little notes you leave around for us. However, it does offend me that you think I would let a little thing like a cold keep me from caring for you, or from taking care of you, if it came to that.
> 
> Please, don't add insult to injury by leaving me another ridiculous note apologizing for hurting my feelings, as though I have any, apart from those I seem to have for you. Raven was correct: you are, how did she put it, "a giant baby" when you're ill. I suppose we'll attribute your last missive to illness and leave it at that (though honestly, Charles, it's a headcold, it's hardly life-threatening).
> 
> And yes, of course, the next time it rains. Though perhaps we should remember the umbrella, one of the cheap ones with the metal handles. I believe I can keep it above our heads so that neither of us will lack the use of our hands.
> 
>  ~~Best,~~ ~~Love,~~ ~~Best regards,~~ ~~Fond regards-- _Verdammt noch mal_ , Charles, who writes this way, you're turning me into you~~
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Erik.  
> 


End file.
